cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Strong
Mark Strong (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''To End All Wars'' (2001) [Dusty Miller]: Crucified by Japanese soldiers. (Thanks to Arben) *''Revolver (2005)'' [Sorter]: Shot in the head by Terence Maynard. (This scene was cut from the US release.) (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Tristan + Isolde'' (2006) [Wictred]: Stabbed to death by James Franco, who then decapitates his body (His severed head is later seen as Franco holds it aloft on a drawbridge in front of the Irish armies). (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Stardust (2007)'' [Septimus]: Drowned in the dry air when Michelle Pfeiffer drops a voodoo doll into a fountain; he then appears as a ghost alongside the ghosts of all his brothers. Michelle later uses the doll to re-animate Mark's body and manipulate it into fighting Charlie Cox. *''Sunshine (2007)'' [Captain Pinbacker]: Incinerated, along with Rose Byrne and Cillian Murphy, when the ship crashes into the sun. (Thanks to ND) *''Babylon A.D.(2008)'' [Finn]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach/throat by Vin Diesel after Mark tries to shoot Michelle Yeoh. (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Good'' (2008) [Philipp Bouhler]: Commits suicide by taking cyanide. *''Sherlock Holmes (2009)'' [Lord Henry Blackwood]: Hanged by being tangled in chains at the end of a struggle with Robert Downey Jr. (Thanks to Jason and Tommy) *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Frank D'Amico]: Killed in an explosion when Aaron Johnson shoots him with a bazooka, blowing him out of a window just as Mark is about to shoot Chloë Grace Moretz at the end of a martial arts struggle. (Thanks to Vegeta, Jason, ND, David, E, and Tommy) *''Robin Hood (2010)'' [Sir Godfrey]: Shot in the throat with an arrow by Russell Crowe. (Thanks to Vegeta, ND and Tommy) *''The Way Back (2010)'' [Khabarov]: Killed off-screen by Colin Farrell for his jacket. *''Black Gold'' (2011) [Sultan Amar]: Shot in the back by a Beni Siri sniper, he dies in his sons' (Tahar Rahim) arms. *''The Eagle'' (2011) [Guern]: Stabbed in the stomach during a battle; his body is shown afterwards on an altar when Jamie Bell and Channing Tatum ignite his funeral pyre. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''The Guard (2011)'' [Clive Cornell]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat in a shootout with Brendan Gleeson on the docks. *''Justin and the Knights of Valour'' (2013; animated) [Heraclio]: Falls to his death down a waterfall chasm at the end of a sword fight on a water mill above said waterfall with Justin (Freddie Highmore). *''The Imitation Game'' (2014) [Stewart Menzies]: Died (off-screen). *''Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) '[Merlin]: Killed in an explosion after stepping off a mine, while singing "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver to lure and take out Julianne Moore's guards as Taron Egerton and Colin Firth watch on after taking Taron's place on it. TV Deaths *Sharpe's Mission (1996 TV)' [''Brand] Pushed down a well by Sean Bean. *''Trust'' (1999 TV) [Michael Mitcham]: It’s been a while since I last saw this TV drama program but I recall he died at the end. *''In the Name of Love'' (1999 TV) [Chris Monroe]: It’s been a while since I last saw this TV drama program but I recall he died at the end. *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: The First Thing I Remember is Fire (2019)'' Ordon Voicing a character, he is eaten by tiny creatures called Gobbles as Ralph Ineson holds him down. Gallery Markstrong.jpg|Mark Strong in Stardust Blackwood's death.png|Mark Strong in Sherlock Holmes D'Amico's death.png|Mark Strong's death in Kick-Ass Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Strong, Mark Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Kevin Macdonald Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:People who died in Kick-Ass Films Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Voice Actors Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Ozzy: Fast & Furry Category:Mystery Stars Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:DC Stars Category:Baptist Category:People who died in the Dark Crystal Series or Movies Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members